Naruto Emperor of the world
by ShiroTaichou
Summary: Naruto escaped his prison shortly bevor the time of his execution arrived. He leaves fire country and travelles to the west. Naruto/male Harem. Elements and characteres from other animes
1. The new empire

On top of a small hill in the middle of a big city stands a majestic palace surrounded by a high wall. This palace is the residence of the first emperor of the west, now called the Holy Britannian Empire. The city surround it is called Pendragon Imperial City and was only recently rebuild after the last fight of the war which plaqued the land for centuries.

The entire land was split between power hungry warlords who wanted to rule. It was not until one day a young warrior appeared who fought for freedom and unity that the land and its people were slowly united. At first his quest progressed slowly but gradually he makes many allies who stands beside him and fought by his side.

After 5 years the last battle finally arrived and the young warrior killed the last of the power hungry warlords and claims his territory as his own nearly costing him his own life. The main city of his territory becomes the capital of the new empire and peace finally graced the western lands.

The people all over the land celebrated the young warrior who brought peace to their lands and makes the first emperor of the united west which later was named the Holy Britannian Empire.

This was exactly one year ago and now on the day he brought peace thousands people gathered in the courtyard of the palace of their emperor and awaited him to make an appearance for his speech. Many cameras were set up to broadcast the emperor speech across the entire empire.

The palace's ornate gates opened and a troop of both shinobi and samurai go into their position between the palace and the tribune. A young man goes to the microphones on the tribune. He is about twenty years old with spiked white hair a fringe of his hair reaching down to his left eye. He wears a shihakusho with a white haori and a turquoise scarf. On his back he wears his sword. He was the first who allied himself with the emperor many years ago. His name and skills were dreaded among their enemies. The name of this young man is Toshiro Hitsugaya.

The people on the courtyard went silent and the young man finally announced the person they all awaited "Presenting his imperial majesty". After he announced the emperor he stood aside and the troop of shinobi and samurai began to sing their anthem.

Truth and hope in our Fatherland!  
And death to every foe!  
Our soldiers shall not pause to rest  
We vow our loyalty

Old traditions they will abide  
Arise young heroes!  
Our past inspires noble deeds  
All Hail Britannia!

Immortal beacon shows the way  
Step forth, seek glory!  
Hoist your swords high into the clouds  
Hail Britannia!

Our Emperor stands astride this world  
He'll vanquish every foe!  
His truth and justice shine so bright  
All hail his brilliant light!

Never will he be overthrown  
Like mountains and sea  
His bloodline immortal and pure  
All Hail Britannia!

So let his wisdom guide our way  
Go forth and seek glory  
Hoist your swords high into the clouds  
Hail Britannia!

During the anthem the emperor himself appears and slowly walks down from his palace to the tribune. When the crowd saw their emperor the began to cheer and after the emperor reached the podium the troop ended with their anthem which only makes the crowd to cheer louder to show the emperor how much they love him.

The emperor himself was dressed in his battle armour in which he became known. He emperor was a young man who had not even reached his twentys. He has long blood red hair and red eyes. He has six whiskers marks on his face three on each cheek. He wears a orange armour to protect his chest and simple black trousers. The name of the emperor is Naruto Uzumaki.

He raised his hand and the entire crowd stopped his cheering and went silent once more. He looks over the crowd with a small smile and began to speak.

"My dear people it's been a year since the war which plaqued this land finally ended. A year in which we all focused our entire energy to rebuild the land and one year in which you all named me your emperor. It fills my heart with joy that all of you think that I am capable of leading our new empire despite my very young age.

I will do everything in my power to ensure that this land will flourish and that its peace will last forever but I can not do it alone. To ensure the empires prosperity and peace I need the help of every single one of you. The help from all farmer who grows our food to our army which will protect us from outside forces who wish us harm.

My sources from the east told me that there are unrests. Many of them told me that with the current situation of unrest that war is unavoidable. My greatest fear of all is that the country of the east especially the five great nations try to get us involved and thus trying to harm our peace.

I don't know what the future holds for us but I do know that as long as we stand together nothing can destroy our empire and make the sacrifice of our family of our comrades of our heroes who died for our all ambition to bring peace to this lands in vain. ALL HAIL BRITANNIA" called Naruto the last part out loud and the crowd cheered and chanted "ALL HAIL BRITANNIA" over and over again.

Now many asked themselves what happened before he become emperor and why he leaved Konohagakure. All this starts 6 years ago after he successfully brought Sasuke Uchiha back to the village hidden in the leaves after he tried to run of to Orochimaru.


	2. The escape (The past part 1)

6 years prior

Naruto chuckled weakly as he slowly stood up and gazed over the unconscious form of Sasuke. He did it. He actually did it. He was able to keep his promise to Sakura. He successfully defeated Sasuke. Now the only thing what was left to do is bring him back to Konoha. Naruto slowly limped over to Sasuke and started to lean down to pick him up when Kakashi suddenly arrived.

Naruto stopped and smiled at his teacher "Kakashi I did it" he said "I defeated Sasuke now we can take him back to Konoha where he belongs" he continued while his smile grew wider. Kakashi glanced from the unconscious form of Sasuke to Naruto but instead of relief or joy for succeeding in stopping Sasuke his eyes only showed one emotion contempt.

Naruto winced back. The look in his eyes reminded Naruto of the looks the civillians constantly give him "sensei what" he started but was interrupted by Kakashi "don't you dare call me that you filthy demon"

Naruto couldn't believe his ears. He couldn't believe the words his sensei threw at him and neither the tone in how he threw the words at him. His voice was filled with pure malice. "Why couldn't you just die like you were supposed to do" "What do you mean" the young boy asked with trembled voice.

"What I mean you filth is that Lady Hokage ordered Sasuke to make it seems that he betrayed the village so that she must send a party after him to try and bring him back or do you really think that we would send Genins to hunt after missing nins. No you idiotic fool that is the jobs of our ANBU. Sasukes whole defection was designed for the sole purpose to not only get us finally rid from you but for Sasuke to gain the next stage of his sharingan. This plan is now thwarted and Sasuke is seriously harmed and it is entirely your fault. Believe me if Sasuke wont recover fully from your despicable action I will personally make the rest of your miserable life a LIVING NIGHTMARE"

Before Naruto was able to fully comprehend all the harsh words Kakashi ran forward and knocked him unconscious. The next time he woke up he was chained to a wall in a prison cell. The first person he saw was Tsunade herself and he was greeted with a powerful punch to his head and was told basically the same as Kakashi already told him. He was also told that in one weeks time he would be publicly executed and Sasuke was the person who would kill him.

Over the next week many visitors came shinobi and civilian alike. All of them mercilessly beat him up. On the night before the day his execution was settled he found himself in a sewer specifically in front of a very large gate. Behind that gate was an enormous fox.

"Kyuubi. So that means I am in my own mind somehow" Naruto said in a low voice "Right in one little brat. And I must say I am really surprised why you don't start screaming at me and blaming me not only for your hate filled life but for your execution too"

"Why should I. It is not your fault for how they treated me while it is true that you are in me it was their choice to treat me like dirt not yours. You are only the excuse they use to justify their actions" he replied with a shrug.

A minute of silence followed after his declaration both of them just looked into the eyes of the other. Kyuubi was the one who broke the silence "I expected many things. I expected to be screamed at I expected eyes filled with hate looking at me I expected to be attacked as foolish as it may be but not this"

"I'm sorry to disappoint you Kyuubi but if you really want it I think I can manage to carry out your expectations. With what should I start screaming? Looking hatefully? Or should I start to attack you? I can even do all three things together if it is your desire" he answered in a dry tone.

Kyuubi laughed loudly "No need for that. In fact I am glad that you didn't choose to do one of those things because this makes the next part so much easier" "What are you talking about?" Naruto asked confused.

Kyuubi sighed and for Naruto it was a really strange scene to see the gigantic fox sigh. "Look Naruto I am sorry if it weren't for me you would have a happy life. I already tried to help you escape be overpowering the seals which prevents you from using chakra but unfortunately the seals are far to strong to allow me to use enough chakra to make it happened. Which means the only thing I can do is ensure that you are a little more peaceful when we die"

"Wait a minute what do you mean with we? I mean I get it I will die in less then a day but wouldn't you be able to escape my body and just reform?" Naruto questioned "Under normal circumstances yes but the seal the fourth Hokage used to seal me away after I was ripped out from my former prison is designed that I will die with you"

"What do you mean with ripped out from your former prison" "You aren't my first prison not even my second. You are the third person I was sealed in. This is in fact one of the things I wanted to talk about along with the identity of your parents"

"You really knew my parents" Naruto asked hopefully "Indeed I know it is hard not to know your parents when your mother was my second prison where I was sealed for nearly twenty years" "Really please tell me about her" he begged.

Kyuubi smiled softly "I already said that I will tell you. Your mother was called Kushina Uzumaki and she was as deadly as she was beautiful and since nearly every men and even a few female lusted after your mother ever since she was fourteen I think you can guess how lucky your father was to win your mothers heart well at least most of the time because that women was scary especially after she was pregnant with you"

Naruto listened carefully to not miss a single detail from what he is told. "She had a slender feminine build with fair skin and violet eyes. She had the red hair which was common for every member of the Uzumakiclan" at that Naruto eyes widened "Yes Naruto I said Uzumakiclan but your clan was wiped out during the second war. A combined attack from Kiri Kumo and Iwa on Uzushiogakure the homeland of your clan leaving your mother and now you the only living member"

"Both your mother and your father loved you with all their heart. Kushina even forced your father to redo the room which was designed for you fourteen times until she was satisfied that everything was absolutely perfect for her little prince."

"They both loved you so much that they intercepted me killing you and dying in your place" "You wanted to kill me? Why?" Naruto asked. "Well I already told you somebody ripped me out of your mother. This man was somebody from that accursed Uchihaclan. Shortly after your birth that man ripped me out of your mothers seal because at that time it was at it's weakest. He did that despite every security measure that was put into place. Then he used his stupid sharingan to practically enslave me to attack the village just like that bastard Madara. Somehow his control over me was broken and after I regained all of my senses I saw that I was to be sealed away yet again this time in you. So can you really blame after being sealed for nearly a century and then being enslaved by that Uchiha scum for a short amount of time to kill of my soon to be prison so that I can be free"

"Well I guess you are right. If I were in your place I think I would have tried the exact same thing" answered Naruto. Kyuubi smiled at him for not holding that piece of information against him "So where have I left off. Yeah now I remember"

"During her pregnancy her swift mood swings were absolutely hilarious. I remember a specific situation in full detail because it was funny as hell. It was during the first month she did absolute everything to seduce your father to have sex with her. It took her a hour to convince him because he don't want to risk harming you somehow by mistake but he succumbed to your mother seduction. When he was about to start Kushinas mood swing kicked in and she became total furious at him for even thinking on sex while she was pregnant. He tried defending himself by stating that she seduced him in doing so but this was his downfall. She became even more furious than she already was for blaming her for his and I like to quote 'sex drive like a hormone-controlled teenager'. Kushina screamed at him for hours and after that she forced your father to sleep on the couch for five whole months. Your father who end the third war all by himself was reduced to a whimpering mass. I have never laughed louder in my entire life."

Kyuubi started to laugh loudly after retelling this story and Naruto joined too. Happy to be told about his parents and even more happy that his parents loved him above all else and tears of joy appeared in his eyes. His entire childhood he always though that his parents just didn't want him for some reason and the third Hokage only told him that they died protecting the village from the Kyuubi so that he won't feel bad that his parents don't wanted him. After he learned about the Kyuubi in him his doubt about the Thirds words only intensified because now he knew a reason why his parents don't want him and even hate him the Kyuubi inside him. This lingering doubt have never left him up until now.

To hear stories of his parents to hear that his parents loved him and even sacrificed their own lives to protect him makes him lose control over his emotions. He wasn't able to contain his tears anymore. His tears flooded down his cheeks and he started to cry.

The Kyuubi instantly stopped laughing and looked at Naruto in concern. He didn't understand why Naruto was suddenly crying until he heard Naruto whispering something with a weak trembling voice "My parents loved me. They really loved me"

Kyuubi smiled at Naruto finally understanding why he was crying "Of course they did" he said with a loud booming voice to gain Narutos attention. Naruto looked up with his tears smeared face to see the giant fox smiling at him.

Kyuubi wrapped one of his tails around the young boy to comfort him and with a soft voice no one would ever think the fox possessed he continued "Of course did they love you. They both loved you with their entire heart. Never ever think otherwise they both loved you so much so very very much"

Narutos tears continued to fall and he cuddled himself in the warm comforting tail of the fox. Kyuubi let him cuddle into his tail and gave him some time. After around ten minutes the fox continued with the same soft voice "During the entire pregnancy your mother bragged to everyone who would listen and even to the ones who don't that her little prince will be just as good looking as his father and just as ass kicking as his mother".

Naruto chuckled and continued to listen in peace with a small content smile on his face. "Your father despite being truly whipped by his wife was without a doubt the strongest shinobi in Konoha since the first Hokage. And I must know it since he was the one who kicked my furry ass back then" "Really? My dad was THAT strong. Who was he?" "Think about it. Who was the man who was able to defeat me and seal me away? It's not that hard if you think about it after all every boys role model is their own father and with you it is not different"

Naruto eyes widened to hilarious proportions "No way you kidding me. Or do you actually mean that the fourth Hokage is my father" "That is exactly what I mean. The fourth Hokage is your father."

Suddenly the entire room starts to shake and Naruto turns transparent. "What is happening" Naruto asked confused. Kyuubi sighed "It appears that we ran out of time somebody is outside waking you up. I wished we had more time there is so much more I intended to tell you about your parents"

"Before I go can you tell me your name your real one because Kyuubi couldn't be your real name right?" he asked "Kurama. My name is Kurama" the fox told him before Naruto fades from view and woke up.

When Naruto woke up he was confused. It was still dark outside so it couldn't be time for his execution but then he see a eight year old boy he hadn't see after he came back with Jiraiya to retrieve Tsunade to make her the fifth Hoakge.

The young boy who stood before him in the middle of the night was Konohamaru Sarutobi the grandson of the third Hokage. Narutos eyes hardened "What do you want here brat. Come here to mock me too. Come here to beat me up like all the other. Then go on show me what you can do"

Konohamaru looked at Naruto with sad eyes but didn't blame him for his words. "I didn't come here for either of those. I came here to help you" "You want what" "I want to help you because I look up to you and you didn't deserve what they did to you" "Why? Why don't you hate me. Why do you look up to me. WHY DON'T YOU DESPISE ME FOR THE KYUUBI AND FOR THAT WHAT I DID TO THAT FUCKING WHINY UCHIHABITCH" he screamed the last part.

"Be quiet otherwise someone will hear you" said Konohamaru "and the reason why I look up to you? It is rather simple you are the first person who ever saw me for me despite knowing who I was and who my grandfather was. Every person before you saw me only as the honorable grandson of the third Hokage well except my grandfather himself he saw me as me but since he is family he doesn't count."

You on the other hand didn't care about it I believe your exact words were 'I didn't care even if he was your grandmother' and then hit me on the head in front of my grandfather no less. But it is not the only reason why I look up to you. After my grandfather died protecting Konoha from Orochimaru you were there for me you consoled me and helped me to get over his death"

"Now that that is out of the way let me see if I can free you" Konohamaru said and tried to free Naruto from his shackles "Don't do it if you free me the guards will know" Naruto wasn't prepared for the boys reaction he snorted "There are no guards Naruto. I think they believe there is no way you can escape so they don't bothered to put guards here. Ah finally" he exclaimed after he got rid of the last shackle.

"Thank you" said Naruto and rubbed his sore ankles "Don't thank me yet we haven't you freed yet." Come my grandfather told me about a secret tunnel which leads outside the walls we can use to free you" "Wait a second I will leave a shadow clone behind" with that he summoned a shadow clone and shackled him.

After leaving the prison cells with no problems since there were no guards they sneaked all the way to the tunnel Konohamaru mentioned. They climbed down the tunnel. In the tunnel Naruto saw a small backpack. "In that backpack is food which will last for 2 days. Unfortunately it were the only things I was able to secretly put away for you. Oh yeah the food and that" told Konohamaru Naruto and gave him a small scroll.

"What is in that scroll" Naruto asked. Konohamaru smiled smugly "It is something what I was only able to steal a hour ago and it is something that Konoha doesn't deserve to have and since you already stole it once they will all believe you did it a second time. It is the forbidden scroll. Make good use out of it"

"Thank you Konohamaru. I will. How can I ever thank you for this" "Live your life and show Konoha how much they screwed up" "I will"

Naruto turned to leave but he never had the chance to do so because he was assaulted by a crying boy "I will miss you Naruto promise me to stay safe" "I promise I will and you promise me that you will become a strong and feared shinobi" "I promise" said Konohamaru.

Naruto gently pushed him away "We will see each other again and I promise you of that" "We better will or I will be plenty mad at you" Konohamaru answered.

"Good bye Konohamaru and thank you again for helping me escape" "Good bye Naruto take care of yourself" Naruto turned away and ran through the tunnel.

Silent tears flow down the young boys cheeks as he watched the person he admired most leave not only Konoha but him too. The only solace he had was the promise Naruto made. The promise that they will see other again. Coming from Naruto it meant they will see each other again no matter what because he always keeps his promises.

Konohamaru stood there for a hour before he turned away and sneaked back home before someone realise he isn't there. When he was at home he immediately went to bed. Before he fell asleep he repeated his promise silently to himself "I promise I will become a strong and feared shinobi and I further promise to never forgive those stupid bastards ever"


	3. Itachi's advice (The past part 2)

After Naruto left the secret tunnel he found himself in a small cave. 'What do I do now' he thought 'I may have escaped but what now. I have at most to midday until they realise that I escaped and that the me back in the prison is just a shadow clone. When that time comes they will start to hunt me down.'

He thought about what to do when he heard a familiar voice 'Use your shadow clones brat' "Kurama?" Naruto asked aloud confused. 'No I am the tooth fairy. Of course it's me' "How can I hear you when I am not in my mind?" 'Easy once we talked in your mind we are able to communicate outside of your mind but we can talk about it more once we have left fire country and are somewhat safe. Now use your shadow clones and made them scatter in every possible direction. That will leave countless chakra tracks to confuse your pursuers and give us more time to safely leave the country'

Naruto summoned many shadow clones and let them ran in groups in different directions and instructed them to split every few kilometres. He joined a group of clones and started to ran far away from Konoha.

Nine hours after Naruto escape the ANBU enters his cell. The ANBU with the falcon mask sneered "Ready to die filthy demon" "That's really getting old you know. You stupid idiots seriously need another catchphrase. Oh I am terrible sorry I forgot that you are all to simple-minded to think of another" the clone answered in a bored voice. The clone can't see it but the faces of the ANBU showed sheer hate after his answer "How dare you mock us you filthy demon" thundered the ANBU with the falcon mask. Naruto smirks and said "Thank you for confirming my words"

The ANBU wanted to reply something but was interrupted by his partner "Enough don't lower yourself to his level. Just ignore him it is just the last struggle to fight against the inevitable" Together they dragged the Naruto-clone in front of the Hokage Tower where he will be executed.

The entire village seemed to be present and everyone started to cheer after they saw the ANBU dragging Naruto to his execution. Tsunade who wore her Hokage attire raised her voice and all fell silent instantly "People of Konoha today we have gathered to get us finally rid of the filth which plagued our beloved village. May I present you now the person who will end the demons life Sasuke Uchiha"

Sasuke appeared under thunderous applause. He smirked down at Naruto "Look at you fool. That is the place where you belong on the knees before your superiors. Your life was always worthless but do not despair because you will help me to gain the next stage of my sharingan. Any last words before I kill you."

"I have some last words for you. First of all I have bested you in a fight so you will always live with the shame being beaten by the dead last. Furthermore you will never achieve your dream of killing Itachi when he was your age he was far more powerful than you. He was so powerful that he became an ANBU captain and you are still a genin" The clone smirked when he saw Sasuke's face "You will never be able to kill Itachi"

Naruto's words made Sasuke absolutely furious "How dare you you little piece of shit. DIE CHIDORI" Sasuke pierced Naruto with his lightning fist. The clone knew he had mere seconds left so he decided to further add insult to Sasuke's injury "You can't kill Itachi and you can't kill me and do you know why? Because you lack hatred"

Naruto disappeared in a cloud of smoke and left behind a stunned silence. Tsunades eyes widen in surprise "A shadow clone but how? When?" Sasuke cry of rage was heard miles outside of Konoha.

One small boy in the crowd smirked malicious and walked to his clan compound happily to start his training.

Somewhere in the fire country a blond boy who took a small rest looked confused as he gained some memories "What is this. Why do I remember to be killed with a Chidori" 'Well it's seems that your clone was killed and that means they will start to send out their ANBU' 'But why do I now that my clone was killed' 'It's simple because this jutsu was originally developed as a method to spy. The clone will send every memory he gained back to his summoner once he died' 'Really? That's useful' 'Indeed it will help you with your training I intent to put you through'

'You really want to train me?' asked Naruto 'Yes but I can't help you like a normal sensei can since I am imprisoned however due to my age I have a vast knowledge of many different jutsus and other useful things so I am able to give you tips and advise you' 'Thanks Kurama you are the best and with my ability to use thousands shadow clones I will have mastered every jutsu you know in weeks'

'Don't get to excited brat. While I said the shadow clones will help you with your training they can't help you in the way you imagined. The shadow clones can just help you with figuring out HOW to do a specific jutsu and not train it for you' 'I don't understand what do you mean' 'I give you an example. Let us say I wanted to teach you the water dragon jutsu. This jutsu consist of forty four hand signs. When you summon a clone and let him train that jutsu he will start going through all forty four hand signs and if the clone did everything correct will be able to unleash that jutsu but even if you let that clone train for weeks nothing will improve. The jutsu will be as weak as the first attempt and the speed of the hand signs will be as slow as ever the clone will just be much more comfortable with the hand signs since he used that jutsu many times. If you end the shadow clone jutsu you will gain the memory of that clone and with that the confident feeling of using that jutsu. Since you gained the memory of the clone you yourself will be able to confidently use that jutsu because in your memory you have used it countless times before therefore you can start to actually train the jutsu to be more destructive and to increase the speed of the hand signs since you already know HOW to do it. Have you understand everything?'

'So If I have understood it right the shadow clones will help me to skip learning a jutsu so I can start with training the jutsu' 'Correct. Once we are somewhat safe we will start with your training. Since I don't know your natural chakra affinity and we don't have the special paper to find out I will teaching you or rather your clones all five affinities starting with wind. When your clones finished learning how wind chakra feels and how it flows I will teach them a few jutsus. In that time I will instruct you on your physical training and once the clones started learning wind jutsus you will train your wind affinity during the small breaks when I allow you to have some'

Naruto gulped nervously 'What do you mean with when you allow me to have a break' 'What I mean is rather simple. My training will probably nothing short of torture. I bring you to the point where your body breaks and far beyond, and then perhaps and perhaps only I allow you a break. Oh and do not even think about refusing my offer to train you now that you know what it entails nor do think about taking a break without my consent because this will unleash a suffering far beyond your imagination' 'Ha what can you do to make me suffer if I take a break without your consent because you are imprisoned in me so how do you unleash a suffering far beyond my imagination' Naruto stated bravely or in Kuramas opinion foolishly 'Easy brat' said the fox with a sinister smile 'I will start to sing and believe me you do not want to hear me singing EVER'

Nearly two months have passed since Naruto escaped. He was able to flee from fire country. At the moment Naruto suffered through one of Kurama's training exercises. 'four minutes and twenty three seconds that is far to slow. You don't get any break until you can do it in no more than four minutes' 'What? That is totally not fair you said this morning I get a break when I finish it in less than five minutes' 'You DARE question ME you impudent whelp. For your sheer insolence you will now only get a break when you can do it in three minutes and thirty seconds or less' 'What that is' wanted Naruto to rebel but fortunately his sensei interrupted him 'Do you want to question my decision again brat' asked Kurama challenging 'No I wanted to thank you for punishing me for my stupidity' answered Naruto quickly and nervously and began his exercise anew. Kurama smirked and thought to himself 'I had never more fun in my entire life but I really should allow him a break. But then again someday he will be so strong that my training will not affect him anymore so I probably should savour every moment I can'

After he finished training he collapsed heavily panting "Good evening Naruto" came a voice from a man with a black cloak and red clouds "Itachi" said Naruto while trying to get up to defend himself. Unfortunately due to his training he is far to exhausted and collapsed. Kurama cursed himself for not having felt Itachi's presence.

When Naruto woke up the next day he was confused because he found himself in his small cave near his trainings spot. "You finally woke up Naruto" "Itachi what do you want I thought you guys wanted the nine tails from me so why am I still alive" "Before I answer your question I want you to answer mine. Explain me this" Itachi said and showed him a small book. Naruto couldn't believe his own eyes.

 **Name: Naruto Uzumaki**

 **Age: 13**

 **Rank: Genin**

 **Wanted by: Konoha**

 **10,000,000 ryo dead or alive**

 **Naruto Uzumaki is wanted for conspiring with Orochimaru during the chunin exams which ends in the death of the third Hokage. He mercilessly slaughtered defenseless civilians and even innocent children. He can summon an entire army of shadow clones and stole one of the prized techniques of the fourth Hokage the Rasengan.**

"Tell me Naruto why did Konoha put you in the bingo book. It can't be for the reason they mentioned. So tell me why" "Why do you care. Why don't you just start getting the nine tails from me. WHY" Naruto screamed his tears freely falling down.

"The reason I betrayed Konoha and joined Akatsuki is partly because of you. I did it to protect you. The Akatsuki's goal is to obtain all the tailed beasts. I am a spy for the safety of Konoha but when I see this" Itachi said while gesturing to the bingo book "I really start to wonder why I even bothered to do it. So please tell me why did Konoha put you in the bingo book" he finished concerned.

When he saw that Itachi was really worried about him Naruto started to tell him his story. After he finished telling his story Itachi sighed heavily "I can't believe it. They still continued seeing you as the nine tails and they set up my brothers defection just to kill you and helping him gain the mangekyou sharingan" "So now that you know my story what do you intend to do"

"I help you of course but you are not safe not in the elemental nations" "And what should I do?" the blond asked. "I recently acquired a small boat. Use that to sail to the western countries. They will never find you there" "The western countries?" "Yes you will be safe there at least from the Akatsuki and your former home. But be warned the western countries are divided by a terrible war for over six hundred years now. It isn't a very safe place to be but it is your only chance for a new life"

"What about you. The Akatsuki would demand to know why you failed to capture me what do you going to say to them" "Nobody knows that I am here so there will be no problems. One last thing take this scroll. It contains a subcontract for the crows. It will allow you to use messenger crows. Use them if you want to contact me when you need help or some advise. Good luck Naruto"

With his parting words Itachi transformed into dozens crows and disappeared. 'This is really interesting. It seems I was wrong not all Uchiha are pathetic vermin' 'So what are we going to do now. Do we stay here or do we follow Itachi's advise' 'I think we should follow Itachi's advise and travel to the west'


	4. His first ally (the past part 3)

'Let's go Naruto the western countries awaits us' said Kurama joyfully 'There is just a small problem. Itachi never said WHERE that boat is' 'Then look into that scroll he gave you perhaps he had written it down. At the same time you can sign that raven contract'

Naruto opened the scroll and found indeed the location to that boat. The only problem he must travel through part of Earthcountry and then through the entirety of Swampcountry 'Oh joy. First I must go through a country which utterly despise Konoha so they will happily hunt me down and torture me to get the knowledge on how to use the Rasengan. If it wasn't bad enough getting through Swampcountry will take AGES due to their special swamps. No one without the correct jutsu can walk on top of the swamps so I have to go around EVERY single swamp and that fucking country isn't known for the lack thereof quite the CONTRARY in fact' ranted Naruto.

'Stay positive Naruto. At least you get to enjoy the beautiful sights Swampcountry has to offer. I have heard they have large swamps more large swamps and even far more very large swamps' Kurama replied and started laughing hysterically 'ha ha very funny. I am terribly sorry that I don't laughed out loud but I am afraid my ability to laugh died from the sheer funniness of your comment' Naruto remarked dryly.

It took Naruto three weeks to finally reach the location and three more days to sail across the ocean. After he reached the west he travelled aimlessly through the land for nearly two month and saw in every town he passed the toll the six century long war took from the civilians. Everyone eyed him suspiciously some even with fear in their eyes.

There was one particular incident he will never forget. During his seventh week a little boy accidentally ran into him and that boy was terrified his mother even begged to spare her sons life and offered her services as payment. It horrified him and at that day he made a vow. Naruto vowed to destroy the warlords who ruled their territories through fear and terror. He vowed to unite the west and bring peace even if it cost him his very life.

But despite his vow he had no idea how to achieve his goal. He was alone well he had a powerful ally in Kurama but it wasn't far from enough he need more allies. The problem was the humans in the west trusts no one that easy due to the long war so it will take a while to gain even one ally.

He continued to travel for one week and in that week he heard a rumour about a monster in the icy mountains every soldier who dared to climb the mountains was never seen again. Kurama urged him to go to the mountains and try to convince this monster to join him. So Naruto started to climb the mountains and cursed Kurama vividly. The icy mountains truly deserved the name it was cold extremely cold.

What Naruto and even Kurama didn't realize was that they were already found by this monster. The icy winds weren't normal winds in fact the winds were infused with small bits of chakra which gave the monster the location of every living being which dared to climb the mountains.

After quite some time Naruto saw a snakelike dragon made of ice flying towards him he narrowly evaded the dragon. When he looked up he saw a young boy around his age facing him with a sword in his hands. The dragon who attacked him circled around the boy in a protective manner.

" Who are you and what do you want here" asked the boy. "I heard a rumour about a monster living here and I came to check if it is true" "Here is no monster I am the only living being here" "So that means you killed all the soldiers who came here" "Yes and you shall be next you filthy lackey"

The boy ran towards him to kill him Naruto jumped out of the way and flashed through some hand signs "Wind style raging storm" Naruto released an enormous wind which send the boy flying and crashing through three trees. The boy quickly got up and continued his attack.

The fight lasted two hours with Naruto as the victor. Naruto panted heavily and looked down to the defeated boy in the snow "Now can you explain me why the fuck did you attack me when I did nothing to deserve that" "Because I will not let you capture me for that bastard warlord Hishikune" "Then let me tell you I have no intention on capturing you. I merely came here to talk to that rumoured monster to try to convince him to help me."

"oh really" replied the boy not convinced "Yes and I am glad I came here because you are strong. I really want your help to achieve my goal" "Oh and what goal you try to achieve" "I want to destroy the warlords and unify the west to one country where peace can flourish"

Hearing this the boy started to laugh hysterically but ended coughing up blood due to his injuries "You lost your mind. You are totally insane or do you really believe you can accomplish that. The world in full of power hungry monsters who will do everything to rule over the world and yet you think you can bring peace"

"From your words I take it that you lost someone very dear to you due to someone in power either that or that person died trying to bring peace to this place. I know of the pain the world can bring that's why I will achieve my dream so that no one will ever have to face such pain" "SHUT UP you bastard. I know you came from the elemental nations. You have no idea of what suffering is. How we normal people suffer how I have suffered and yet you have the sheer audacity to tell me you know of the pain the world can bring"

"You are wrong" Naruto answered harshly "Let me tell you a story of a small boy born in the elemental nations" With that Naruto told the boy his life story when Naruto finished he let the boy some minutes to comprehend all what he have told "So tell me now do I really don't know about pain and suffering"

The boy just looked away "Just like I choose a way what I want to do with my life you have as well.

You can either continue with your pathetic self-pity, you can live your life to your fullest as you see fit or you can help me trying to bring peace" Instead of answering Naruto's question he ask one of his own "You repeatedly told you want to achieve peace but you have never said HOW you want to do it"

"At first I intended to gain powerful allies that is the reason I came here after all. After that it really depends on how strong the enemy is or how many allies I have but it would be a combination of giving hope of a better future to the people and the destruction of the first warlord. After the securing of the first country I hope that there will be people who wished to fight beside me to conquer the other warlords and by doing so slowly but surely conquer country after country and unite everyone under one single country"

"That is utterly insane all warlords are powerful to you really think you can do that?" "Yes I can because I must. The world needs someone to do it and I shall be the one who will do it either with your help or without it"

"I still think it is impossible to do so but I will join you. Even if it is only to say I told you so" "Well then I will make sure that you will never have the opportunity to do so. By the way my name is Naruto Uzumaki" said the blond. "I'm Tohsiro. Toshiro Hitsugaya"

 **I am sorry if this chapter is rather disappointing since two major events namely Narutos new goal and gainig of his first ally is put together in one single small part but i hope i get better at writing. Nevertheless i hope you enjoyed the part.**


	5. Kira Kurato

A young boy with spiky white hair and blue eyes walked through the imperial palace. He wore what would be called civilian clothes. He wore a long-sleeved dark-coloured shirt with a turtleneck over it he wore a simple short white shirt. Furthermore he wore long and baggy shorts and white and lilac boots.

There were only two things which indicated that the boy was more than a simple civilian. The first was a richly-decorated overcoat which hung loosely from his shoulders the second was that every guard on his way bowed their head in respect. He stopped in front of a giant door and the guard on each side bowed before opening the door.

Behind that door was the throne room of the emperor who already awaited him. He walked in front of the emperor and bowed "You wanted to see me your majesty" "Good you are finally here. I called you because I have a job for you" "What do you want me to do?"

"One of my spies in the elemental nations gave me some troubling news. It seems that the Akatsuki intended to get a new member and we can't let that happen. There are dangerous at it is but the missing-nin they have an eye on is very strong" "Who is it?"

"His name is Kira Kurato a missing-nin from Kumo who attempted to assassinate their daimyo but failed because at that time the jinchuriki of the two tails was there for a delivery of important documents. Here are all the informations my spy could give me on him" the emperor said and gave him the information.

 _Kira Kurato an ex-Jonin from Kumo._

 _powerful shinobi who stand on equal foot with the third Raikage._

 _he is a powerful lightning user who prefers to fight with a sword through which he_

 _channels his lightning chakra._

 _He is very fast only slightly slower than the fourth Raikage._

"Well" the boy said "That is not very much" "Yes unfortunately but my spy had no more information on him. From what I was told that he will meet members of the Akatsuki in a clearing of Kikiriforest twenty miles north from Kannabi Bridge. Furthermore Konoha must heard of it too and send a team of their own to dispose of Kira before he can meet the Akatsuki but we can't trust those fools to actually accomplish it. Your mission is to kill Kira failure is not an option"

The boy transformed his right hand into a claw and smirked "consider it done your majesty" He left the throne room but halfway through it the emperor said "Make sure you come back safely" The boy replied "Since when did I ever disappoint you. Don't worry Naruto"

With that he finally left. Naruto sighed and looked concerned. "He already told you don't worry Naruto. He is a sacred knight for a reason" came a voice from his right "Yeah I know Toshiro but" "but you can't help it. I know but we all went through hard training to be strong enough to end this gruesome war besides Kira is a lightning user. Kira doesn't stand a chance against him. That's why you choose to sent him instead of me" Naruto chuckled "Yeah you are right but I am more concerned of Konoha. The last years were hard for them and they are desperate to regain their might they lost when Wave and Spring withdrew their alliance. Danzo is my main concern he reminds me far too much of Zero"

 **In Konoha**

"Your mission is to kill a man called Kira Kurato he is a missing-nin from Kumo" said the Hokage "Understood Tsunade-sama. Do we have any informations on him?" asked the team leader "All that we know is that he is a powerful lightning user. Kill him before he can make contact with the Akatsuki. Prepare for the mission you will leave tomorrow before dawn" "Hai" said the team and left.

Tsunade sighed. She couldn't believe how everything went downhill since that brat escaped his execution. Not only did Sasuke not gain the next stage of his sharingan they lost the forbidden scroll too which contained many powerful jutsus. What was worse was that they lost their alliance with Wave and Spring due to their supposed dishonouring of their hero. To make it even worse last year they lost one of the strongest clans Konoha had. Konohamaru killed Asuma in the middle of the night and took every single scroll of his clan with him and disappeared. No one heard of him sine then.

 **One week later**

After leaving the throne room he returned to his room in the palace to prepare for his mission. He left his overcoat behind. He left the palace and the imperial city and travelled to the elemental nations to kill his target. After one week he arrived at Kannabi-Bridge.

'So somewhere 20 miles north will my target arrive. I have two days left. I guess I should use this day to rest in the nearby village and leave to check out the forest for tomorrow'

5 hours later the team from Konoha arrived at Kikiriti a small village outside of Kikiriforest. "We are finally here" said the team leader "So what are we going to do now Kakashi-sensei?" asked a pink-haired woman. "We rest and tomorrow we check out the forest and look for locations where Kira will most-likely arrive. Sasuke, Sakura let us find a restaurant to eat something and then we search for a hotel"

After ten minutes the group found a small restaurant called Happy Hunter and looked through the menu. What none of them knew was that they were watched. A white haired boy smirked as he watched the team from Konoha sitting only two tables from him. 'That is the team from Konoha they sent to kill Kira doesn't look like much. Let's see a face mask and one eye hidden behind his forehead protector that must be Kakashi Hatake. Hair formed like the butt of a duck that is clearly Sasuke Uchiha. Pink hair no doubt Sakura Haruno. They didn't even try to look civilian so that Kira wouldn't be alarmed if he was already here. That means either another team is hiding in the shadow to strike if Kira will attack them and these three just acting as bait or they are arrogant enough to think that they wouldn't be attacked. From what I know about that village it is most likely the latter'

 **2 days later**

Kakashi, Sasuke and Sakura searched the entire forest and found their target after three hours.

"Kakashi of the sharingan what a pleasant surprise to see you here" said Kira completely ignoring the other two "Kira Kurato under orders of our Hokage we were sent to put you to death. Surrender or your death will only hurt more"

Kira started to chuckle and ended with a near hysterical laughter "You fools actually believe you could kill me. You tree huggers were always a bunch of idiotic morons. I have the strength of a Kage you have no chance against me. Just go home you will only humiliate yourself" "You are the one who will humiliate himself. Do you have any idea who I am" asked Sasuke "You act like a spoilt arrogant brat. So I assume you must be Itachi's little brother. If I remember correctly his little brother was called Sas-Uke" mocked Kira who mispronounced his name deliberately.

"How dare you, you filthy commoner" raged Sasuke "Calm down Sasuke that is just what he wants. He is powerful we can't let our guard down he is as powerful as a Kage. Prepare yourself" said Kakashi and took his taijutsu stance "You really want to fight. Make it quick I have more important matters to do" Kira replied annoyed and unsheathed his sword.

Kira concentrated his chakra into his sword. Lightnings started to cover the blade of his sword. He ran towards Kakashi. "Lightning style Raigeki" he said while swinging his sword forward. An enormous amount of lightnings left his sword and flew several metres in a wide arch.

All three jumped up while Kakashi uncovered his sharingan and Sasuke activated his own. They looked down but can't find Kira. They looked around and found him in the air directly above them. Kira pointed his sword towards them and unleashed his net attack "Lightning style Lightning Strike" a single lightning came towards them which they escaped just barely. The lightning hit the earth and left a big hole with a five metre radius behind.

"Fire style Grand Fire Ball" "Wind style Storm Assault" Sasuke and Kakashi respectively used their own jutsu towards Kira. Halfway both jutsus combined together and formed a giant fire wall. Kira used his lightning empowered sword to cut the fire wall in half and avoided most of the damage. He landed in the middle of the crater he created earlier "I'm impressed. I must actually put some effort into the fight. That girl over there hasn't attacked me yet nor did she come near me so I assume the is more of a support fighter either she can use genjutsu or she is a medic. Either way both are annoying to deal with in a team fight so I take her our first" said Kira and rushed towards Sakura.

"Sakura watch out" cried Kakashi and tried to intervene but he wasn't fast enough. Kira swung his sword to cut down Sakura. Before he could hit her she punched the earth with her chakra infused fist. The earth underneath cracked open an Kira temporarily lost his footing. Kakashi saw his chance and intended to end it with a Chidori which struck into his stomach.

"Do you really believe that you can kill me with a lightning jutsu" asked Kira. Kakashi was surprised that his famed assassination jutsu had almost no effect. Due to his surprise he didn't saw the sword coming at him fortunate for him Sasuke saved him and managed to kick the sword out of Kira's hand. "Sakura fast destroy his sword" wasting no time she used one of her punches to destroy the sword into thousand pieces.

"You bastards you destroyed my sword. Do you have any idea how much it cost me to get it? You will pay for it" raged Kira and formed many hand signs and ended with an open monkey sign "Lightning style Lightning explosion". Between his palms a ball of lightning started to grow after it grew to the size of a fist it exploded and unleashed an enormous amount of lightning chakra which severely wounded the three Konoha shinobi.

"Time to end your pathetic lives. I will enjoy tearing you ap..." he suddenly stopped speaking and clutched his chest with a hand. All four shinobi watched unbelieving as blood was drenching Kira's clothes. Kira looked behind him and saw the back of a white haired boy. The boy slowly turned around and showed what's in his right hand smirking slightly.

Kakashi's eyes widen as he realised that this was the same boy he saw two days prior at the restaurant. "Impossible my heart" he rasped and coughed up blood. The boy's smirk only widen as he started to squeeze the heart for he few seconds before he squashed it. Kira was immediately dead.

Kakashi got up "Who are you and what are you doing here" he asked the boy. The boy turned to Kakashi and answered "I am just some kid playing in the forest" "Bullshit. You just killed that guy" "If you knew what I just did why the hell do you asked me what I am doing here. But to answer your question. I was sent with orders to find and eliminate Kira Kurato which I just did. By the way two extremely strong chakra sources are on their way to this location and they are wearing black cloaks with red clouds so you probably want to leave as soon as possible" the boy said and jumped onto a tree branch.

"You still haven't told as your name" "You will eventually find out soon enough" he said and disappeared.

 **One week later in the imperial palace**

The white-haired boy entered the throne room and bowed "Your majesty Kira is dead and is no longer a threat to us" "Good job Killua. Is there anything else worth mentioning?" "Yes. When I arrived in the elemental nations. I heard something interesting you see in about six months spring country will hold a tournament. Purpose of this tournament is to try and defuse the situation between the five great nations but currently only 2 of them has so far accepted to participate"

"And why should I care about that. We hosted a tournament three months ago to give everyone a spectacle and to make sure our skills stay sharp" "I now that but the tree huggers were clearly interested in who I am and they will tell their hokage about me. So I was thinking what if we make sure that words spread from many unknown individuals with no affiliation to any country. Everyone will want to know about them even if it just for the purpose if they cause a threat towards them and then BAMM they will hear that the Holy Britannian Empire will participate in that tournament. They will asked themselves who are they? So they too will all join. We will come with our best warriors and dominate the tournament so everyone will know that we are powerful. It will basically our announcement to the world because they will eventually find out what happened here. We managed to prevent it up until now but the elemental nations will sooner or later find out and will send out spies to find out more about us not that they will be successful but dealing with spies is always so annoying"

"Very well. I will let you handle it" "With pleasure your majesty"


End file.
